Compounds having a glyceric acid skeleton in which hydroxy groups at the 2-position and 3-position are protected as a cyclic acetal group are useful as a synthetic intermediate for glyceric acid and an ester thereof having applications as raw materials, for example, for various medicaments, cosmetics, detergents, polymers, or the like.
As for examples of the compounds having a glyceric acid skeleton in which hydroxy groups at the 2-position and 3-position are protected as a cyclic acetal group, for example, Synlett, Vol. 23, pp. 2261-2265, 2012 (NPL 1) describes a production example of (2,2-dimethyl-1,3-dioxolan-4-yl)methyl 2,2-dimethyl-1,3-dioxolane-4-carboxylate through oxidative dimerization (oxidative esterification) of 4-hydroxymethyl-2,2-dimethyl-1,3-dioxolane with 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine-1-oxyl (hereinafter also referred to as “TEMPO”), an oxidizing agent, and pyridine.